Just Tell Him
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Oneshot, Slash, Blush fic. Blink has been crushing on someone for a few weeks now, Mush just want's him to go and tell his crush how he feels. But to do that, Mush might have to admit his feelings towards Blink too. Inspired by a cute email I recived. RR


**_DISCLAMER:_** _The Newsies DVD, a portable DVD player, and a cat are just a few of the things I don't own. Newsies, and some of the dialouge in this story are also some of the things on my "I-Don't-Own-This" list._

_**WARNING: **Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!_

_**NOTE: **Man, school is starting up for me again. This is just one of the few stories that I will able to write in the wee-hours of the morining during the week ends. There are a lot of Newsies stories I have in mind to write, but school will get in the way. Plus, I usually write my stories at night because I'm really shy about me liking slash around my family. Only my older sister knows, but even then, she sort of cares that I like it. Phooewy._

_But any who: the reason why I wrote this story is because I got this e-mail that had most of the dialouge in this story. I thought, "OMG! This would make a cute Blink/Mush story!" And ya...I hope you enjoy my story._

* * *

**_Just Tell Him_**

Mush slowly walked into the lodging house, exhausted from selling all his papes. The main hall was filled with news boys, chattering away about their sells today. Racetrack, Itey, Specs and Les were locked in a game of Poker, while David was lecturing Jack about not letting his little brother gamble like that. Mush looked around the room only wanting to see one face in the crowd, but he wasn't there.

"Hey guys," he pipped up. "Where's Blink." Racetrack, not taking his eyes off his cards motioned the roof. Mush gave him his thanks and went up to the roof. Blink was leaning over the wall and looking down at the busy streets bellow, not noticing Mush. Mush grinned and patted Blink on the back. Blink jumped and spun around to face Mush.

"Geez Mush!" he gasped. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Nice to see you too," Mush said happily. Mush then noticed that his one-eyed friend had a troubled look on his face. "Blink, what's wrong?

"I like him so much..." Blink blurted out. Mush sighed. Over the past few weeks Blink had been crushing over some boy, but never had the guts to tell him how he felt towards him. But Blink wasn't the only one who liked someone. Mush had been keeping a secret. He never told Blink this but he actually like Blink more than a friend. He loved him, but Mush wasn't about to admit that.  
"Talk to him!" Mush told him, like he always did when this subject was brought up.

Blink shrugged. "I don't know. He won't ever like me."  
"Don't say that. You're amazing."  
"I just want him to know how I feel."  
"Then tell him."  
"He won't like me..."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I can just tell."  
"Well just tell him."  
"What should I say?" Mush thought a moment.

"Tell her how much you like him!" Blink chuckled a bit.

"I tell him that daily." said Blink.

Mush gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm always with him," Blink replied. "I love him."

"I know how you feel. I have the same problem," Mush sighed "But he'll never like me..."

"Wait. Who do you like?" Blink asked. Mush slightly blushed and started drawing circles on the ground with his foot.

"Oh some boy."  
"Oh..." Blink said. That was another thing Mush liked about Blink. If something made him blush, then he knew he should drop the subject. There was a small pause before Blink sighed. "He wouldn't like me any ways."  
"He does."  
"How do you know..?"  
"Because, who wouldn't like you?"  
"You." Mush looked right into Blink's only eye. Now, he couldn't keep his secret from Blink any longer."You're wrong," Mush said softly. " I love you." Blink looked at him and blinked.  
"I love you too." Mush smiled a bit and blushed.  
"So," Mush said, changing the subject. "Are you going to talk to him?" Blink smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Mush gently on the lips. Mush eye's widened, but then he slowly closed them. Then Blink pulled back and smiled at Mush.

"I just did."

* * *

_Hmm, maybe some of you might reconize the dialouge in this story. If you do, please don't sue me, I don't own it! Great...now I have the "Irish Drinking Song" from Who's Line Is It Any Ways? stuck in my head! Any ways, please be nice and leave a review! (starts humming the "Irish Drinking Song")_


End file.
